Solitude sur Atlantis
by Barbie56
Summary: Vous voulez entrer dans les pensées et les souvenirs cachés du Major Sheppard ? Par ici... Sheyla
1. Partie 1

**_Solitude sur Atlantis_**

Genre : Romance Sheyla, PG-13

Avertissement: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment ! (Pourquoiiiiiiii ?... sniffffff). On les doit à Brad Wright et Robert Cooper...

Résumé : Disons que s'il fallait placer l'action dans la série, elle devrait se dérouler au minimum après "Hot Zone" (01x13)... Mais je parle de choses qui se sont déroulées avant, sans pour autant s'être vraiment produites (est-ce que vous me suivez ? lol).

Donc, en résumé, je dirais qu'on entre dans les pensées et les souvenirs du séduisant Major John Sheppard ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur la cité. Accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, le Major Sheppard observait l'horizon : le vent s'amusait à faire danser les flots. De là, il pouvait voir l'intérieur de la cité, regarder les Athosiens aller et venir, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait personne… Il était seul à veiller. Seul… Oh combien il se sentait seul ! Si seul sans elle !

« Teyla… » soupira-t-il

Pourtant, elle n'était pas loin de lui, à quelques mètres seulement, enfermée dans sa chambre. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne pouvait plus la voir. Tout ça à cause de ces fichues règles d'étiques ! John ne pu s'empêcher de frapper violemment la rampe du balcon. Malheureusement, ce fut sa main qui ressentit la violence du choc…

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-il

Il saignait. C'était bien sa veine. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, une main ensanglantée. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, près de lui. Qu'elle le soigne. Qu'elle bande de ses mains délicates son membre blessé. Mais elle ne viendrait pas, il le savait…

Il se souvenait de la fois où, voulant s'entraîner au combat, elle l'avait propulsé contre le mur. Lui d'habitude si solide s'était laissé glissé contre la paroi, la main plaquée sur son épaule. Les décorations des Anciens étaient certes magnifiques, mais parfois très mal placées. Et cette fois là, ce fut son épaule qui en fit les frais ! Teyla s'était précipité sur lui, marmonnant d'incompréhensibles excuses. Elle avait déchiré instinctivement l'extrémité du son débardeur, remonté au maximum la manche du Major et se mit à appuyer doucement le morceau de tissu sur la plaie. Il se rappelait encore de son sourire, de l'éclat de ses yeux, de son parfum si enivrant… C'était la première vois qu'il la voyait d'aussi près. Il la trouva terriblement belle en cet instant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être par simple envie, il avait poussé du bout de ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux et l'avait délicatement enroulée autour de son oreille hâlée. Et même si Teyla le regardait tendrement, il se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère de la pièce se fit pesante, sûrement dû à l'éclairage cuivré qui flottait autour d'eux.

"ça va aller, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure…"

"Petite égratignure ? Vous voulez rire Major !"

"Non, je vous assure, ça va aller. Je veux continuer à m'entraîner. Je n'ai même plus mal…"

Il avait tenté de prendre appui sur son bras pour se lever une brusque douleur le saisit.

"Asseyez-vous John !"

C'était entre l'ordre et la prière. La menace et la supplication. Il n'avait pas pu aller contre.

"Je vais aller chercher le docteur Beckett" ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se leva mais Sheppard s'empara de sa main. Voulait-il qu'elle reste près de lui ? A ce moment là, il l'ignorait. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul, il savait qu'il voulait la garder avec lui. Le contact de leurs deux mains les avait pétrifiés sur place. En voulant retirer sa main de cette emprise inattendue, Teyla caressa les doigts du major…

"Je… je vais revenir. Ne bougez pas !"

Et elle était sortie de la salle d'entraînement rapidement, sans se retourner vers lui.

_A suivre..._


	2. Partie 2

Une brise légère se leva sur Atlantis. Sheppard respirait hâtivement, son souffle suivait les battements de son cœur. Dehors, tout était calme. C'est en lui que la tempête grondait ! Il regardait les marques de sang que son geste irréfléchi avant laissé sur la rambarde. Pourquoi lui avait-on fait cela ? L'obliger à quitter sa planète, n'est-ce pas déjà un sacrifice démesuré pour son pays ? N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Non, en lui en voulait toujours plus ! Diriger, protéger, sauver ses hommes, Sheppard n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ici, tous le voyaient comme leur chef. Mais lui n'aimait pas ce rôle, il avait horreur des responsabilités… Et ces satanées règles de conduite ! Ce qu'il pouvait les mépriser.

Viscéralement, il posa son regard sur les appartements adjacents au sien. Il espérait la voir apparaître mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Et pourtant, combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait avant ? Se retrouver à la nuit tombée, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons ?

Comme cette nuit où McKay lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire. Il essayait vainement de construire des plans minutieusement fidèles à l'architecture de la cité. Sheppard était alors le seul à avoir visité les parties non explorée d'Atlantis… La nuit avait été longue pour lui.

En quittant le laboratoire, il s'était dirigé vers l'étendue bleue qui entourait la cité. Depuis son arrivée, il aimait sortir la nuit. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le fascinait à chaque fois ! Jamais il ne se souvint avoir vu pareille beauté sur Terre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une création naturelle, mais Atlantis était le plus bel endroit qu'il ait jamais vu. Il avait cessé de penser quand il avait senti sa présence derrière lui…

" Vous ne dormez pas Major ? "

" Je peux vous retournez la question, non ? "

Il se retourna et la vit.

" Vous faites souvent cela… "

" Quoi donc ? "

" Répondre à une question par une autre ! "

" C'est un réflexe typiquement humain, je vous rassure "

Elle s'était approchée de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. A son tour, elle se mit à regarder la mer danser. Sheppard, lui, ne voyait plus qu'elle…

" Je… j'ai passé ma soirée avec McKay, j'avais envie de me changer les idées… "

" … avant d'aller dormir, oui, je comprends "

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait terminé sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu soutenir ce charmant regard bien longtemps… Et alors qu'il voulut rétablir la discussion, ce fut elle qui prit les devants :

" Avez-vous déjà vu pareille merveille sur Terre ? "

'Je peux vous jurez qu'aucune femme au monde n'est plus resplendissante que vous Teyla' pensa-t-il

" Major ? "

Il essaya d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il devait se concentrer sur leur discussion. Et uniquement sur cela !

" Non, je me faisais justement cette réflexion. Tout ici est d'une grande beauté… "

" Les Anciens étaient des gens extrêmement brillants."

" Sans aucun doute ! Je ne peux hélas pas en dire autant des humains."

" Votre planète ne vaut-elle pas qu'on s'y attarde ? "

" Je ne crois pas non…"

" Même pour un match de football ? " ironisa-t-elle

Sheppard fut pris de cours.

" Vous vous souvenez de ça ? "

" Oui. Mais je me souviens surtout que vous ne m'avez toujours pas appris à y jouer ! "

Et ils se mirent à rire. À rire comme deux enfants, perdus dans le manteau de la nuit. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se trouver dans un autre endroit à ce moment-là… Il se sentait si bien quand elle était près de lui.

_A suivre..._


	3. Partie 3

D'abord, merci à ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette fanfic ! Merci pour vos encouragements !  
Normalement, cette histoire devrait compter 5/6 chapitres, voici donc le 3eme, un peu plus long que les deux autres...

* * *

Il se sentait si bien quand elle était près de lui.

Ce n'était plus le cas hélas…

Machinalement, il s'était reculé du bord. Peut-être venait-il de se rendre compte que dans son état, il aurait mieux fallu aller passer cette maudite main sous l'eau froide. Se faire examiner même ! Mais Sheppard ne pouvait plus bouger. À vrai dire, il ne le voulait pas… Ce qu'il désirait, c'était de rester là, seul, dans l'obscurité, à penser à elle. À se remémorer les plus beaux moment qu'il avait passé avec elle, ceux qui resterait à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire… Il savait que c'était la seule façon pour lui de vivre avec elle.

A force de reculer, il heurta le mur de sa chambre. Doucement, il se laissa glisser contre cette paroi glacée. A son contact, un frisson lui parcouru le dos. La tête en arrière, il ferma doucement les yeux. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà ressentie…

C'était dans un des Jumper. Deux membres d'une équipe d'exploration n'était pas revenus de leur mission, John voulait aller les chercher. Sans prévenir Elisabeth, il avait décidé d'y aller seul. Mais Teyla en avait décidé autrement…

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner Major. À deux, nous ne serons pas de trop s'il y a des blessés ! "

" Il n'est pas question que je risque votre vie pour eux Teyla. Je saurais me débrouiller seul."

Hélas pour lui, elle ne démordait pas de son idée, et l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

" Par pitié Major, arrêtez de toujours croire que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir aider les autres ! "

La porte de l'engin s'était refermée derrière elle. Sheppard s'était arrêté. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une poussée d'hybris humain, mais qu'il était bien question de vie. Et qu'il était impensable pour lui qu'elle vienne avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il trouverait sur place.

" Essayez de comprendre Teyla, je fais ça pour vous. Restez ici."

" C'est un ordre peut-être ? "

" Oui, s'en est un ! " avait-il répliqué

Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien pris la chose.

" Vous pensez que je suis incompétente ? "

" Ne me faites pas dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit ! "

Il s'était installé aux commandes de l'appareil. Puis, il demande au Jumper d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Ce qu'il fit… Elle comprit parfaitement cette invitation à quitter le vaisseau.

" Très bien, je vois. Mais allez-y, allez vous faire tuer si c'est ce que vous voulez ! "

" Je reviendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas…"

" De toute façon, vous ne manquerez pas à grand monde Major ! "

Sheppard s'était retourné. Où voulait-elle en venir exactement ? Il se mit à rire doucement, avant de quitter sa place pour s'approcher d'elle.

" Et j'imagine que vous en ferez partie…"

" Partie de quoi ? "

" De ces gens, à qui je manquerais si je ne revenais pas."

" Pas le moins du monde."

Elle avait répondu sans sourciller, d'une neutralité exemplaire. John eu soudain un doute. Était-elle sérieuse ? Non, c'était impossible, pas après ces mois passés côté à côté, à explorer toute sorte de galaxies inconnues. Le temps pressait, il devait y aller. Mais avant de partir, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

" Pensez-vous vraiment cela ? "

" Que penseriez-vous de « Oui John » ? "

Ils avaient commencé comme cela, à se taquiner, rentrant petit à petit dans un jeu. Chacun tenait à avoir le dernier mot. Lui voulait entendre la vérité. Elle voulait tout faire pour qu'il ne parte pas. Plus Sheppard s'avançait vers elle en la questionnant, plus elle reculait.

" Dites-moi la vérité Teyla…" répétait-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, Major Sheppard ! "

Sans savoir si cette demande venait vraiment de lui, John vit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Teyla se heurta contre la paroi de l'appareil. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus sortir, et comme il ne voulait toujours pas l'emmener avec lui, il comptait bien obtenir son aveu très rapidement.

" Je vous manquerais, pas vrai ? Alors dites-le moi Teyla, qu'on en finisse. Et je vous laisserais sortir d'ici."

Il s'était mis juste en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il pensait belle et bien que se serait elle qui capitulerait la première, mais elle n'eu aucune réaction dans ce sens. Sheppard, lui, se sentait de plus en plus troublé, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Pour tout dire, jamais il ne l'avait vu d'aussi près, pas même la fois où elle avait soigné sa main, après leur combat. Elle était véritablement magnifique. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. La seule chose dont il se souvenait aujourd'hui, ce fut sa dernière parole, celle qui signa son premier faux pas, sa première erreur… à moins que ce ne soit son tout premier geste vraiment sincère envers elle.

" Parce que si je disparaissais, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me manqueriez…"

Sa phrase avait fini dans un murmure, qui se perdit au creux de l'oreille de l'Athosienne. Sa main se glissa dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait sans bouger, plongeait ses beaux yeux bruns. Il était si près d'elle qu'il sentait son souffle effleurer son visage. Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser aussi imprévu que passionné. Et même si Teyla fut d'abord surprise par cet acte, elle se laissa emporté ce baiser enflammé. Les mains du Major se mirent à caresser le dos de sa partenaire, provoquant une vague de frissons dans le reste de son corps. L'association de la froideur du vaisseau à celle du corps brûlant de Teyla fit perdre à John toute notion rationnelle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prolonger ce baiser, que c'était un accident, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Teyla avait à son tour entouré de ses bras le cou du Major Sheppard, de manière à intensifier leur communion. Et lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il quitta ses lèvres pour partir à l'exploration de sa gorge…

C'est à ce moment là que la voix de McKay le ramena sur Terre (enfin, sur Atlantis).

"Major Sheppard, vous êtes là ? "

Il frappa sur la porte du Jumper.

" Major ? "

John releva la tête, il posa son front contre celui de Teyla. Puis il se sépara d'elle à regret et ordonna au vaisseau de s'ouvrir. Rodney apparu lorsque l'ouverture de l'appareil fut terminée.

" Le docteur Weir vous vous parler… "

Il avait alors quitté le Jumper sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, jamais il n'aurait pu suivre McKay…

_A suivre..._


	4. Partie 4

Merci à mes lecteurs...

Je dédie ce chapitre à mes chers compagnons du forum de Sieur Olive, qui m'ont inspirés cette scène (vive le Sheppard mouillé ! )

* * *

Le vent s'était levé sur la cité. Sheppard, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, adossé à la porte de sa chambre. Les dernières lumières venaient de disparaître. Tout demeurait à présenter dans l'obscurité la plus parfaite.

Le Major émergea de sa douce torpeur, des souvenirs qui se remémoraient à lui quand il sentit de fines gouttelettes finir leurs vies sur son front. Il pleuvait très rarement sur Atlantis. C'était l'une des premières fois que cela arrivait ici… John garda les yeux fermés, il commençait à se sentir plus serein. Mais dès qu'il rouvrait les yeux, le charme se faisait éphémère. À nouveau, il se rappelait qu'elle n'était plus là. Lentement, il se leva. Et c'est en silence qu'il regagna sa chambre.

La pluie… Elle était si rare dans la galaxie. Pourtant, c'est grâce à elle qu'il avait vécu l'un de ses plus beaux moments. Il était en patrouille. Et pour une fois, les Wraith ni étaient pour rien. L'initiative venait de Beckett. Pourquoi ? Sheppard n'avait pas eu vent de cette raison. Mais Weir lui avait demandé d'escorter le docteur. C'était là un moyen comme un autre pour lui de penser à quleque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa profession. Ford et Teyla faisaient partie de cette petite récréation.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures dans une végétation luxuriante, Sheppard décida de faire demi-tour. Mais Beckett lui avait gentiment fait remarqué que s'il était fatigué, rien ne l'empêchait de retourner au vaisseau, ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps.

"Fatigué ? Vous rigolez, je suis en pleine forme ! "

" Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… "

" Si vous me disiez exactement ce que nous sommes venu faire ici."

Jamais il ne le su. Exaspéré par tant de mystère, John s'arrêta.

"Très bien Docteur, visiblement, vous ne voulez pas nous mettre au parfum. Alors si ma présence ne vous ai pas indispensable, j'aimerai bien aller faire un tour. Cette planète est vraiment magnifique, le temps superbe…"

" Et si je me fais attaquer " s'inquiéta Beckett

Sheppard remarqua que Carson commençait à s'affoler.

" Ford et Teyla restent avec vous ! Vous êtes en sécurité ! "

Et sur ce, il avait pris congé de sa petite équipe. Après avoir parcouru à peine quelques mètres, Teyla l'interpella. John se retourna vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un simple sourire. Puis, elle se remit à marcher droit devant elle mais finit par se retourner quand elle s'aperçut que le major n'était plus près d'elle.

"Venez Major. Ford n'a pas besoin de moi. Il est remarquable quand il s'agit de sauver les gens ! "

Ils marchèrent côté à côté un long moment sans parler. Plusieurs fois, il voulut entreprendre une conversation avec la jeune femme, mais il hésitait. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de reparler de l'épisode du Jumper… mais était-ce vraiment le moment approprié ? Après tout, ils étaient seuls. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait probablement pas avant un petit bout de temps. Et Sheppard savait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer s'il ne s'excusait pas rapidement de son acte.

"Teyla, je…"

" Oh, regardez ! "

Elle s'était mise à courir, sans qu'il puisse s'exprimer. John la suivit, sans savoir vers où ils allaient. Quand soudain, face à lui, apparu une étendue d'eau. De l'eau à perte de vue. On se serait cru à Atlantis mais ici, l'architecture des Anciens étaient remplacées par la nature. Sheppard resta muet devant tant de beauté. Il était sûr qu'en ce concentrant un peu, il se serait imaginé sur Terre.

" Vous venez ? "

Teyla avait pris le devant. Les mains sur les hanches, et de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, elle attendait la réaction du Major. Celui-ci resta la regarder, sans bouger. Devant ce peu de motivation, Teyla haussa les épaules puis reprit sa conquête du lagon. Elle avançait tant bien que mal parmi les flots, se débarrassant de temps à autre les vêtements qui la gênaient. Elle ne portait plus que son tee-shirt et son pantalon quand elle se retourna vers John, toujours immobile sur la côté.

" Laissez votre P90, il n'appréciera pas l'eau !" cria-t-elle

Après un moment d'hésitation, John posa son arme à ses pieds, retira sa veste qui commençait à l'étouffer, et rentra doucement dans l'eau. Mais il fut saisit par la température quelques peu… désagréable !

"Je croyais que les humains supportaient l'eau ! dit-elle, en continuant tranquillement de nager "

" C'est la vérité… c'est juste que…"

" Trop froide pour vous peut-être ? "

" Froide ? "

Le Major Sheppard ne tenait pas à perdre la face devant elle.

" Certainement pas" ajouta-t-il

Il mit quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre. Mais quand il fut arrivé près d'elle, ils se mirent naturellement à s'éclabousser. John écoutait Teyla rire. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui fut donné d'entendre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait. Et de savoir qu'il pouvait partager ce moment avec elle le rendait tout aussi ravi. Une joie qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il remarqua que la belle Athosienne s'était rapprochée de lui. Leur jeu se calma, il n'y eu bientôt que le chant de quelques bêtes étrangères pour venir interrompre le silence quasi religieux qui les entouraient. Teyla baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas regarder le Major, de peur de prendre son sang-froid. Sheppard, lui, se retrouvait tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison. Devait-il profiter de cette intimité entre eux pour s'expliquer, pour lui faire part des sentiments qui le bouleversaient ? Ou faire comme si de rien n'était, lui rappeler que les autres finiraient par les attendre et qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de regagner le vaisseau ?

Il opta pour la première, se rappelant que jusque là, c'était lui qui avait stoppé toute initiative entre eux. Malgré l'eau qui l'encerclait, il réussit à se déplacer lentement vers elle. Il profita de ces quelques secondes pour préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Teyla, je vous m'excuser… pour l'autre jour… dans le Jumper… "

Elle ne répondit pas.

" Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Ce n'était pas très gentleman de ma part. "

" C'est oublié Major. Ne vous en faites pas. "

John ne pu cacher se déception face à cette réponse. Lui qui ne cessait de revoir chaque nuit ce doux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…

" Très bien. Tout est réglé dans ce cas." feignit-il

Sheppard s'obligeait à fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux, de peur que son regard ne dévie pour venir s'abattre sur le corps trempé de sa partenaire. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à elle… Sans qu'ils s'en rendent comptent, leur corps se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le Major, n'écoutant plus que son instinct, se pencha doucement vers Teyla.

C'est alors que le ciel se couvrit, presque instantanément. Et une fine pluie se mit à tomber. Surpris, Teyla et John levèrent les yeux, se trouvant cette fois-ci complètement piégés par la substance aqueuse. Une multitude de gouttelettes dessinaient autant d'auréoles autour des deux membres de l'équipe. De petites gouttes se mirent à ruisseler sur le visage de Teyla. John vit l'une d'entre elles mourir sur les lèvres de l'Athosienne. Ne pouvant plus résister, il l'embrassa. A nouveau, il goûta la douceur de ces lèvres tant désirées. Leur premier baiser fut passionné, le deuxième d'une tendresse infinie.

"John.. "

Teyla avait répondu à cette langoureuse invitation par un murmure presque inaudible. Elle était allée chercher la main de Sheppard sous l'eau, et leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés à la surface. Elle avait posé son autre main sur le torse du Major. Seule la ridicule épaisseur de son tee-shirt empêchait leur peau d'entrer en contact. John ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, enlacés dans le lagon…

Sur la plage, la voix du lieutenant Ford résonnait à travers le transmetteur du Major Sheppard. Mais, non rien cette fois-là, ne vient interrompre la douce communion de ces deux êtres qui s'étaient tant cherché…

_A suivre..._


	5. Partie 5

Voici la fin de ma fic...

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Je vous remercie de m'avoir laisser des petits com's !

Merci de votre soutien. Kiss. Barbie (+ qui sait !)

* * *

Le Major Sheppard avait réussi tant bien que mal à regagner l'intérieure de sa chambre. Dehors, le froid l'avait gagné, la pluie s'était intensifiée. Et cette main qui le faisait horriblement souffrir maintenant ! 

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout cela s'arrête ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il vivre comme il l'entendait ?

Les règles… la conduite… les ordres…

Il ne pouvait plus les supporter !

Et Weir… Elizabeth… C'était si simple de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Mais John savait très bien que la jeune femme n'y était pour rien. Du moins, pas au début. S'il était seul ce soir, allongé sur ses draps glacés, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il le savait… A vouloir suivre son instinct, il avait fini par se retourner contre lui.

John n'en pouvait plus. Cette histoire le détruisait littéralement. Il tendit le bras afin d'attraper l'un de ses tee-shirts, resté sur le bord de son lit. Puis, il commença à l'entourer doucement autour de sa main. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça…

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Il se souvint de cette horrible journée, il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Comme à son habitude, l'équipe était partie en expédition sur un nouveau monde, Nostra. « Une mission de routine » avait dit Ford. Il devait rencontrer un peuple connu de Teyla, afin de marchander. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que John et Teyla se voyaient de temps en temps. En tête à tête… John ne savait trop comment qualifier leur relation. Était-ce de l'amour ? De l'amitié incestueuse ? Était-ce sérieux ? Était-ce un jeu ? Il se mit à sourire quand il pensait à leur stratagème pour échapper à la vigilance de Weir.

Teyla marchait en tête de l'équipe. Il l'observait de dos. Elle était si belle… Pour lui, même la situation n'était pas franchement claire, il était sous le charme. Complètement envoûté. De temps à autre, elle se retournait vers lui et lui souriait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. John s'approcha d'elle.

« Qui a-t-il ?

- Chut…

Elle posa sa main sur son torse pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Je sens quelque chose…

- Des Wraiths ? demanda Ford

Teyla se mit à marcher, faisant signe à l'équipe de ne pas bouger. Elle s'approcha doucement du sol, et caressa du bout des doigts l'herbe piétinée. John savait que quelque chose ne devait pas aller, mais il n'en savait pas plus. En silence, il vint la rejoindre.

- Que se passe-t-il Teyla ?

L'Athosienne ne répondit pas. Elle pénétra sans un mot dans la végétation luxuriante qui leur faisant fasse. Malgré son envie de la suivre, Sheppard ne bougea pas. Il se retourna vers ses équipiers. Comme lui, personne ne comprenait. John arma son P-90 sur son épaule et décida de suivre la jeune femme.

Au même moment, Teyla ressortit du talus. Elle courrait. Elle attrapa John par le col et l'entraîna avec elle.

- Courrez ! cria-t-elle. Ils sont là !

Personne ne se fit prier. Pas même Mckay, qui pour une fois, ne demanda aucune explication. L'équipe d'Atlantis courrait, sans se retourner. Le Major ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lu. Teyla avait raison : ils étaient poursuivis par une dizaine de Wraiths. John accéléra le pas. Mais lorsque McKay tomba au sol, il revient sur ses pas pour l'aider à se relever. Il ne pensait plus qu'à fuir. Malheureusement, Rodney s'était blessé en tombant. Il boitait. John passa le bras du docteur autour de son cou pour l'aider.

Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir semé la troupe de créatures, un autre Wraith sortit de nulle part et leur barra la route. John entendit Teyla qui l'appelait :

- Foncez Major, je vous couvre !

John l'écouta : il se baissa légèrement, pour laisser à Teyla l'espace nécessaire pour tirer, puis il se dirigea avec Rodney jusqu'au Jumper. Arrivé à l'appareil, il déposa le docteur sur une banquette. Et il remarqua que Teyla ne le suivait pas.

- Ford, surveillez McKay, je vais chercher Teyla !

Il sortit du vaisseau et revint sur ses pas. Il appela plusieurs fois l'Athosienne mais personne ne lui répondit. C'est alors qu'il la vit, en corps à corps avec l'une de ces affreuses bestioles. Il chargea son arme et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Visiblement, la bête prenait le dessus sur la jeune femme. Sheppard arma son P-90, se mit en position et tira. Tira. Tira et tira encore…

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour faire les conséquences de son acte : la bête ne bougeait plus. Elle gisait sur le sol. John accouru près de Teyla. La jeune femme arborait une importante plaie, partant du cou et terminant sa course au niveau de ses hanches. Elle le regarda, sans parler, puis ferma doucement les yeux. John la prit dans ses bras et regagna au plus vite le Jumper. Il l'installa sur une banquette.

- Teyla ? Tu m'entends ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains

- Réveille-toi !

McKay s'approcha de lui.

- Major…

Mais John ne voulait rien entendre.

- Teyla, réveille toi bordel !

- Si vous voulez la sauver, il lui faut un médecin. Rentrons au plus vite sur Atlantis Major ! dit Rodney.

- Teyla…

Elle ne réagissait pas. John sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Rodney prit le poignet de l'Athosienne entre ses mains.

- Son pouls est faible John. Il faut qu'on rentre ! Maintenant !

John leva la tête vers le docteur McKay. Il ne voulait pas laisser Teyla.

- Mettez-vous aux commandes. Je vous promets de ne pas la lâcher des yeux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la base »

A regret, le major Sheppard s'était levé et avait rejoint son siège de pilotage. Ford s'installa à coté de lui. John respira un bon coup. Elle était allongée sans vie. Il aurait voulu rester près d'elle. La serre dans ses bras. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Mais malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il devait se concentrer sur le pilotage du Jumper. 'Pour Teyla' pensa-t-il.

C'était il y a deux semaines. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur la base, une équipe médicale avait pris en charge Teyla. Il l'avait tenu par la main jusqu'à ce que Carson lui demande gentiment de les laisser s'occuper d'elle. John s'était appuyé contre le mur et s'était mit doucement à pleurer…

Elisabeth l'avait trouvé dans cet état. Il avait longuement parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Et Liz était loin d'être bête, elle avait très bien compris ce qui se passait entre Teyla et lui. Elle lui avait posé la question directement, John n'avait pas répondu… Elle lui avait alors demandé de se tenir à distance, en attendant que Teyla se remette de ses blessures. Et elle avait ajouté qu'elle statuerait sur sa conduite plus tard. Dans la nuit, Carson avait prévenu le docteur Weir que Teyla ne passerait pas la nuit. Et John fut le premier informé…

Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Les Athosiens se pressaient depuis plus d'une semaine pour venir honorer le corps de leur chef, qui reposait dans la chambre de la jeune femme. John y était allé. Il l'avait veillée. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. Même si c'était trop tard… même si elle n'était plus là…

John se releva. Sa main avait cessé de saigner. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa salle de bain et passe de l'eau sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Son regard se posa sur le collier de l'Athosienne, qu'il avait récupéré. Comment ferait-il pour vivre sans elle maintenant ?

« L'amour est le plus beau sentiment qu'on puisse connaître dans sa vie. Mais c'est aussi le plus destructeur ». John avait entendu ses mots dans la bouche même de son père. Aujourd'hui, il savait ce que cela voulait dire… Il aurait aimé la rejoindre. Mais il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Jamais Teyla ne lui aurait permis cela. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : continuer. Continuer comme si rien n'avait changé. Continuerà protéger Atlantis. Continuer sa mission.

Continuerà penser à elle.

Continuer à l'aimer…

Continuerà vivre. Tout simplement.

THE END


End file.
